


Powerless

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds himself in the woods, without his powers, and with no idea how he got there. Lex is there too, equally confused. How did they get there and how will they find their way home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

_Where am I? I'm cold._

Clark's eyes gradually regain focus. _Sky: grey. Ground: white. Trees: pines, dusted in snow. There's a noise behind me…_

Lex.

"Did you do something to me?" Clark's voice comes out rusty and muted and Lex doesn't turn around. He tries again: "Lex!"

Lex turns, his face as puzzled as Clark feels.

"Clark? Where are we?"

Clark rubs his hands together to warm them.

"Did you bring us here? Is this a trap?"

Lex says:

"It might be. But I didn't set it." He says again: "Where _are_ we?"

It's a small clearing, in a forest. They are standing across from each other.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asks Clark.

"Being in my office at LexCorp. And you?"

"I was at Watchtower, I think. Or maybe the Planet. But Lex, you're dressed for the outdoors, you must remember why…"

Lex looks down at his parka, his thermal gloves.

"I don't, Clark. I mean, I feel like the memory is there, but it's blocked."

Clark shivers as an icy wind blows through the clearing.

"Same for me."

It's not that he's disposed to trust Lex right away, but this doesn't have the hallmarks of a Lex-plot. This feels like magic and Lex scorns magic as unscientific.

"We could stand around and talk about what we don't know some more," says Lex. "Or you could fly us back to Metropolis."

He looks at Clark expectantly. Clark hesitates; another fact has been pressing up against his thoughts for some time now. He's cold. Clark doesn't get cold.

He stares at a high bough, testing. Nothing. An attempt to use his speed moves him a few faltering steps. A jump into the air…is a jump, nothing more.

"Are these your warm-up exercises?' asks Lex, watching with interest.

Clark says:

"Lex, I don't have my powers."

A couple of expressions cross Lex's face in the blink of an eye.

"None of them?"

"No."

Lex frowns:

"How do you lose your powers?"

Clark isn't about to share family secrets with Lex, who looks slightly too intrigued by this topic.

"It doesn't matter. But it means we might be stuck here."

"What about your-" Lex waves a hand around his ear. He's not supposed to know about the Justice League com-links, but of course he does,

Clark reaches up to check:

"My com-link is missing."

And that's strange too. He always wears it, unless he's flying somewhere in a great hurry.

"Lex, do you have a phone?"

Lex pats his pocket and produces a phone:

"No signal."

So this is the woods, proper, not some little Kansas forest. A snowflake falls on Clark's hand. He says:

"We could head south, if we knew which way south was."

Lex digs in another pocket and pulls out a compass. Clark says:

"That's the compass my Dad gave you…"

Lex gives him a brief glance.

"South is this way."

Their feet crunch in the snow. There's no clear path, so they bob and weave through the trees; Lex holds the compass in front of him.

"Based on the trees, I'd guess we're still in North America."

Clark pulls his cape tighter around his shoulders.

"Who do you think did this?" says Lex.

"Who's got a beef with you right now?" says Clark.

Lex snorts:

"Your League. My League. Too many to count."

"This is a complex plan," Clark says. "Not many could pull this off."

"I don't think the plan succeeded," says Lex. "Or we'd be dead."

It's a good point. The last villain Clark remembers confronting is Toyman, a few days ago. But this isn't his style.

They walk in silence, for at least an hour, then an hour after that. It's starting to get dark and Clark is really noticing the cold now.

Lex says:

"Do you want to wear my parka for a bit?"

His voice is gruff; he's expecting Clark to turn him down.

Clark says:

"Thanks, you should keep it, Lex. I'm all right."

"You might not be for much longer," says Lex, staring up at the sky. "Maybe we should take shelter for a while, see if the snow lets up."

"I wouldn't mind that," says Clark. In addition to the cold, he's also starting to get tired, "There's a canopy under that pine tree."

He lifts the bough and Lex crawls underneath. There's enough space to sit upright. Lex leans against the trunk of the tree and Clark moves in beside him.

"I have almonds," Lex says, fumbling in his pocket. Clark isn't hungry but he accepts a handful and says "thank you."

"Short rest each," Lex says. "The other keeps watch."

"You go first," suggests Clark. Lex nods and settles back against the tree, eyes closed.

Clark sifts pine needles through his fingers, his brain working away at the problem: someone with a grudge against himself and Lex, someone with access to magic. What kind of spell could take his powers and both their memories?

He knows the memories are there, pushing from behind a closed door. It's frustrating not to be able to reach them.

Lex is sleeping, his face is unlined and serene. Could this be his plan, after all? But why?

It might be worth broadcasting a thought bulletin to J'onn. It will only work if J'onn is in the area; his telepathy doesn't extend around the world.

_J'onn….can you hear me?_

Clark tries several times but the only answer is the soft brush of snow against the tree boughs above.

"Your turn."

"What?" Clark jumps. Lex is awake, watching him.

"Your turn for a rest."

Lex shifts, offers Clark the tree trunk. Clark lies at his feet instead and pulls his cape tight around him.

He actually does sleep, for a stolen minute or two, long enough to dream: a small plane is coming towards him. He knows Lex is aboard and he has to stop it from crashing…

"Clark…"

Lex is hovering over him.

"I think we should start walking again."

Clark dusts the pine needles off his costume.

"What time is it?"

"Just past two," says Lex.

The scenery doesn't change: endless aisles of pine trees, trackless snow, black sky dotted with flakes.

Clark says:

"I dreamed that you came here by plane. I saw the plane was about to crash. Then I woke up."

Lex strokes his chin:

"That makes sense. Do you think it was an actual memory, or just your brain trying to fill in missing time?"

"I'm not sure. My dreams have sometimes provided clues before, glimpses of the future."

Silence as Lex absorbs that piece of information. Clark considers his legs, which are tired, and his hands, which are cold. If he's cold, Lex must be as well:

"Lex, how are you doing?"

Lex says:

"I'm cold now. And I'm concerned that we made a mistake, setting off. If your vision was correct, and there was a plane crash, perhaps your people or mine might have sent a rescue team."

Clark says:

"Or the villain who set the trap might have come after us first. Equal odds."

"You may be right," says Lex.

This is so unusually agreeable that Clark looks at him properly. Lex's body is coiled inwards. His cheeks are pale under the pink. Even powerless, Clark's body has extra reserves of strength and muscle. Lex is lighter, more vulnerable to cold. They need to find proper shelter.

The trees to their right look slightly less dense, with blackness beyond. Clark says:

"Does that look like a lake to you?" He reflexively focuses his eyes for the super-vision he no longer has.

"It could be," says Lex. "Worth a look."

They fight through a thicket of branches. It is a lake and there's a small building on the far side.

"We can bunk down there," says Clark. He tries to think of a diplomatic way of asking Lex if he can manage the walk. Lex says:

"Will you be all right to get there, Clark?"

Clark assures him he will be.

Nevertheless, it’s a fight to reach the cabin. The bushes at the edge of the lake are particularly thick and Clark's cape gets snagged. They hold branches for each other and when Clark's foot strays onto the ice, with an ominous cracking sound, Lex grabs his arm.

"Thanks," says Clark, and steps back.

It was too much to hope that the shack might have an inhabitant, with a landline phone. There's a padlock on the door; Clark gives it a tug before he remembers.

"I might be able to pick that," says Lex.

Clark moves aside. Lex takes off his gloves and roots in his pocket until he produces a paper clip.

"Your hands will get cold," says Clark.

"S'okay," says Lex. "Nearly got it."

There's a click and the padlock opens.

"Nice," says Clark. He adds: "Never use that skill for illegal entry."

"You mean like right now?" says Lex, pushing the door open.

It's a tiny shack, barely as large as a bathroom. Clark's eyes adjust to the darkness: he can make out a bunk, a small counter top, a chair and lots of stuff up jammed in the rafters.

"There's an oil heater," says Lex, "Which means there should be matches."

Clark runs his hand along the counter, finds a drawer.

"Here. And there's a kerosene lamp."

He lights the lamp and passes the matches to Lex, who deftly lights the heater.

Clark raises the lamp to inspect the rafters.

"Lex, there are skis up here."

"Those will be handy for tomorrow."

They take turns stepping outside for a pee. There's bottled water and some cans of tuna. They share one of each. Lex finds a half-used tube of toothpaste and brushes his teeth with a finger.

"I'll pay for anything we use," he says, meeting Clark's eye. "I still have my wallet, at least." Then he yawns.

They both need to sleep but there's only one bunk and it's a small one.

"You take the bunk," says Clark. ""I'll take the floor."

"You'll be cold," says Lex. "That heater isn't generating much heat. And I'll be cold without you. If you can set aside your distaste for me for just a few hours-"

Clark says:

"I don’t have distaste for you; I just figured you wouldn't want-"

Lex doesn't answer. In a smooth moment, he doffs his boots and curls into the bunk, his back to Clark.

Clark sighs and gets in behind Lex. There are a couple of scratchy wool blankets, he pulls these up over them both and lets Lex have the pillow.

Silence in the cabin, except for the hiss of the heater and the gentle beat of snow against the windows.

Clark shivers and without thinking about it, moves closer to Lex. He'd thought Lex was asleep but perhaps he isn’t. Without his super-hearing it's hard to tell for certain. Lex seems to shift back a little, filling the gap between them. They are thigh to thigh, Lex's back pressing against Clark's chest.

Normally Clark only experiences "warm" as an abstract, because he's never cold. His core temperature doesn't change whether he's flying through a blizzard or getting a hug from a friend. It's rare that he's actually aware of the warmth of another person, let alone able to draw warmth from them. It's a good feeling, drawing warmth from Lex. Clark falls asleep, his nose nearly bumping the back of Lex's neck.

He dreams of flying; he's in a race against time to rescue Lex. He flies through wind and snow until he catches a glimpse of a plane up ahead. He draws abreast of the plane. Lex is inside – but where's the pilot? Lex is on the radio, calling for help but no sound is transmitting. There's something strange about the plane; a purple tinge outlining it like magic marker. Clark doesn't want to touch the plane but he has to, it’s starting to plummet-

"Clark?"

Lex's voice, close to his ear. Clark opens a bleary eye.

"I think the storm is getting worse."

It's still dark in the cabin and the heater is stone cold. Clark pads to the door and looks outside to a wall of white. He can’t tell if it’s day or night. He quickly scrolls through his powers, just as a test; he's still out of commission.

Lex is sitting up in the bunk, rubbing his hands, Clark says:

"May as well stay put until the storm passes over."

He walks back towards the bunk, then hesitates. It's one thing to cuddle up with a sleeping Lex but now Lex is awake.

Lex is more practical:

"If we're staying, we need to keep warm."

Clark takes the cue and gets back into the bunk. The silence that follows is awkward. Clark says:

"I had another dream…your plane was coming down. And the pilot had vanished…"

Lex says slowly:

"I remember now….I noticed something strange about the pilot and then he was just gone. But I saw you outside the plane and -"

Lex furrows his brow:

"And that's all I remember."

"It's gradually coming back to us," says Clark. "That's good."

Silence. Lex shivers.

"The heater's out of fuel," says Clark. "We'd better-"

He can't put it into words so he just wraps his arms around Lex.

"Thanks," says Lex, voice slightly muffled by Clark's shoulder. "Clark?"

"Yes?"

"How does it feel, not having your powers? Is it like being cut off from your senses?"

"In a way. But other senses are heightened-"

"Oh."

Lex puts his head on Clark's arm but he doesn't go to sleep. Clark can hear the flick of his eyelashes. Lex's breath is hot against his cheek. He's suddenly taken by an impulse to pull Lex closer. Old feelings, feelings that you shouldn't have about your arch-nemesis, are coming to the surface.

Lex shifts again. His thigh bumps Clark's.

"Sorry…"

That was on purpose, thinks Clark. That was an invitation. Which means Lex is thinking what I'm thinking.

He tilts his head to face Lex, who stares back, a slight challenge in his green eyes. Clark leans in and kisses him, a gentle, testing kiss.

Lex kisses him back, less gentle, tugging Clark into his arms. Clark has to pull away to catch a breath.

"Breathless is a new sensation for you," says Lex into Clark's ear, before he bites it.

"Ow!" says Clark and nips Lex's bottom lip in retaliation.

"Playing with fire," says Lex. He runs his hand down the front of Clark's costume. "Does this thing come off?"

Clark hesitates. He wants to take this further, wants it very badly, which is reason enough for him to question it. Superman is not ruled by his wants.

But then again, he's not Superman right now; he's human, he's just Clark.

It's much easier to speed out of the costume than take it off at a human pace and Lex doesn't help by laughing. But he stops laughing when Clark turns back to the bunk, costume peeled down to his waist, nipples pricked by the cold.

"Come here," says Lex.

Clark does, almost shyly, and is instantly tipped onto his back by Lex.

"You're still dressed," Clark points out.

"It's too cold for me to be without clothes," say Lex. "We'll work around them."

Clark slides a hand under Lex's layers and Lex jumps at his cold fingers. Clark runs his fingers across the warm silk of Lex's chest, as Lex stares down at him. He circles a nipple, then traces down to Lex's belly button. Lex settles on top of Clark and takes one of Clark's wrists in each hand, pinning him to the bed.

"Oh, is that how it is?" Clark says.

Lex nods.

Clark whispers:

"I can still take you, Lex."

Lex smiles:

"Not today."

He drapes the blankets so that most of Clark's exposed skin is covered. Then Lex ducks his head under the blankets and starts licking Clark, who giggles at first. It tickles. Lex tugs down his tights, exposing Clark's cock. Clark can't see what Lex is doing, can only feel the hot breath teasing around his cock. Lex's tongue lightly brushes his slit and Clark nearly throws them both off the bed.

"Lie still!" orders Lex from under the blankets and holds Clark's hips down with both hands. Clark arches under his grip. He could probably throw Lex off, if he tried hard enough, but it's surprisingly hot to be held still, Lex's hands digging into his skin.

Lex's mouth dips lower and presses a kiss to Clark's inner thigh. Clark moans, then gasps when Lex lifts up his balls, squeezes them slowly, then starts licking below, his tongue pressing Clark there, one of his fingers nudging Clark's hole.

"Ohhhh."

He's rock hard now. Lex is being deliberately noisy, licking the underside of Clark's cock and the sound of Lex…enjoying him…and the rough brush of his tongue makes Clark grab the blankets in his fists. If he had his heat vision, the bunk would be a conflagration by now.

"What do you want, Clark?" Lex's voice from under the blankets. Clark can only moan in response.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Clark forgets his manners – he can't help it - and roughly pushes Lex's head into his crotch. Lex chuckles and lightly sucks the tip of Clark's cock into his mouth, then plays with it, rolling it round his tongue. Clark's hips buck off the bed.

"Lex…"

Lex puts all his weight on Clark's thighs, anchoring him. Then he slowly takes Clark in all the way. Clark hisses. His cock quivers in the heat of Lex's mouth. Lex pulls back to say:

"Go ahead, Clark. Fuck my mouth."

So Clark does, letting go of his control in a way he can never do when he has his powers. Lex holds his hips and he clasps Lex's head and thrusts, faster and faster until something inside him breaks loose, and he comes, flooding Lex's mouth.

The world wobbles a bit, swims. They lie still for a time; Clark remembers something:

"You didn't come yet…"

"No," says Lex. "I didn't."

He emerges from under the blankets, cheeks flushed, wiping his mouth. He rummages in his pocket and produces a small tube.

"It's for my lips, but…"

Clark wriggles as Lex rubs the jelly around his hole.

Lex says:

"Have you ever been fucked?"

"No," says Clark. He adds. "What exactly do you think we get up to at Watchtower, Lex?"

Lex smiles, unzips his jeans and hikes them down to his thighs. That he's still mostly dressed somehow makes him even hotter.

"How…do we do this?" asks Clark, genuinely curious. Then he's embarrassed at sounding inexperienced. But Lex seems to like it.

"You keep talking like that," says Lex. "And I'll come before I'm inside you. And we can't have that."

He stands next to the bed, hard cock in hand and positions himself between Clark's thighs. Clark puts a hand on Lex's shoulder and tugs him down for a kiss. Lex's cock prods Clark's thigh and they both moan.

"Now," says Lex, urgently. "Need-"

And then he's inside Clark, just the tip first, then all of him, with a thrust that makes Clark yell.

"Sorry," says Lex. "Didn't mean to hurt-"

But he doesn't stop thrusting into Clark and Clark wouldn't let him if he tried. His cock is hardening again, Lex's hands are slippery on his thighs. Lex's eyes are locked to his and they're breathing in ragged tandem-"

One last thrust so deep Clark would swear he can feel it behind his rib cage, then he is filled with warmth, filled with Lex, and Lex has collapsed on top of him.

Clark jacks himself quickly through his second orgasm, then is content to close his eyes and take a nap with Lex inside him, and the snow beating against the windows.

* * * *

"Clark?"

Lex has crawled up his body and they're face to face. Clark can feel himself blushing.

"Hi?"

"Open your eyes."

He does, and glances out the window. It's brighter outside, looks like the storm is easing up. Then Clark realizes he shouldn’t be able to see the window from the bed.

They're floating a few feet above the bed; Lex is hanging onto him like a life raft.

"Oh," says Clark, and floats back down.

"Are all your powers back?" says Lex, zipping himself up.

Clark tries everything; there's a slight improvement. He can shoot a spark out of his left eye and lift the bunk with one hand.

"The spell's wearing off-"

"Or I helped break it," says Lex, with a touch of complacence. Clark grins. He'd expected things might be awkward, afterwards, but it's not. It feels…companionable.

There are two sets of skis in the rafters. Clark borrows some clothing as well. Fortunately the cabin's owner seems to be a big man so the sweater and ski pants are just a little tight.

Lex is inspecting his wallet:

"Do you think a thousand dollars would be sufficient compensation?"

A map on the cabin wall points their way to the nearest town. Outside, the new fallen snow glistens like diamonds in the sun. With each swish of a ski, Clark can feel his powers returning. The sunlight helps too.

"It's not far," Lex says. "We should manage it in an hour or so."

Clark watches Lex skiing in front of him. It will be good to get home, get back to normal, whatever "normal" means now. Change means inevitable complications. Clark can't even imagine the reaction of the League if he were to announce that Lex is his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. It sounds so strange.

"The road to town should be just around this curve," Lex calls back. Clark looks at him, framed by trees, and feels a rush of affection.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that one of the trees is leaning precariously. He realizes what's going to happen, even before he hears the warning crack.

"Lex!"

Lex looks up, the tree begins to topple and Clark's powers surge back like a tidal wave, propelling him towards Lex. They land in a tangled pile of arms and legs and skis, with the fallen tree just grazing Clark's right foot.

"Are you okay?" says Clark, extricating his face from Lex's arm pit.

"A bit winded," says Lex. "But intact. Does this mean your powers have returned?"

"I guess I just needed the right incentive."

Their eyes meet. There's the sound of a car on the road.

Clark stands up and reaches out a hand for Lex.

"Let's go see this town."

It's a one horse town, one main street. There's a Canadian flag fluttering in the breeze. It looks tranquil but Clark has a sense of foreboding.

"Hello, Lex."

Star Sapphire is hovering in the air behind them, power crystal in hand.

Lex bends to remove his skis. His voice is nonchalant.

"It's been a while, Your Highness."

"You're supposed to be dead." Her eyes flick to Clark. "And who's your friend?"

Clark sends silent thanks to the cabin owner for his clothes. He doesn't look like Superman or Clark Kent right now and that gives him a window of opportunity. He kneels down to take off his skis.

"He's local, helped me find my way out of the woods," says Lex. "I assume Savage's plan was for my plane to disappear mid-air?"

Lex is guessing but Clark can tell by Star Sapphire's expression that he's correct. Which means the situation is instantly more dangerous. Vandal Savage is a formidable adversary.

"It was supposed to kill you and Superman," says Star Sapphire. "And where is Superman, by the by?"

Lex shrugs:

"We don't keep in touch. Care to let me in on the larger plan and why I had to be dead for it?"

"May as well." Her voice is amused. "The bomb goes off in three minutes. You won't stop it."

"Let me guess," says Lex, in a bored voice. "Metropolis City Hall?"

"Now, Lex. You know Mr. Savage is far more original than that. It's the football stadium, of course. It's a sold-out house today and everyone there will become a zombie, fully under our control-"

Lex doesn't look at Clark, but makes the tiniest of flicks with his baby finger. It means: GO.

Clark aims his heat vision at the tree behind Star Sapphire and hopes Lex can take it from there. Then he's away, above the clouds, pushing himself to his fastest flight. An image flashes behind his eyes, his last fragment of missing memory returning: _Lex's plane is plummeting towards earth. Clark catches it, just before it hits the ground. The plane vanishes and his mind goes blank._

It's raining in Metropolis. Clark x-rays the stadium and finds the device in the upper rafters with 8…7 seconds left on the clock. No time for subtlety or even blurring into costume. He yanks the device free, clasps it to his chest and throws it, and himself, deep into the harbour.

* * * *

"We were so worried about you!" says Flash. He is expressing relief by thrusting donut after donut on Clark. They're gathered around the Watchtower kitchen table. On the TV, Lois is interviewing the victorious Metropolis Sharks coach.

"Vandal Savage has been working with Mixyezpitellik," says Batman.

Clark frowns:

"You mean-"

"Not Mister Mxyzptlk," says Oliver. "His inter-dimensional counterpart with an even more annoying name."

"He came here to torment us with excess consonants," says Flash, through a mouthful of donut.

"Mixyezpitellik has magic powers," says Batman. "Savage brought him here to extract the free will of Metropolis first, then the world. They needed you out of the way."

"And used Lex as bait," says Clark.

"Speaking of Lex," says Flash, turning up the volume on the TV.

The reporter says:

"Residents of a small town in Northern Canada were astonished today by the appearance of the infamous Super-Villain, Star Sapphire. Adding to the surprise, she was thwarted by none other than Metropolis's own billionaire philanthropist, Lex Luthor."

There's footage of Lex raising a beer mug alongside several burly men in flannel.

Lex addresses the camera:

"I consider it my duty to stop crime wherever I encounter it."

He opens his fingers to reveal Star Sapphire's glowing crystal.

"WHOAH!" yells Flash.

"That is a very powerful weapon and should be nowhere near Lex Luthor's hands," says Green Lantern.

"Clark, you need to get that away from him right now!" says Oliver.

"C'mon, guys," says Clark. "The crystal only works on women, It's not like Lex can be crowned Queen of the 7th Dimension…"

He looks at Batman for reassurance but Bruce's mouth is set in a grim, unyielding line.

"I'll go find him," says Clark.

* * *

 

Lex is standing on a corner of the deserted main street as though he's waiting for a cab. Clark flutters in for a landing.

"I suppose you'd like this," says Lex, handing over the crystal, with slight regret. "After you toppled the branches, I knocked it out of her hand with a ski pole."

"Very resourceful," says Clark. "Care for a ride home?"

He opens his arms and Lex steps into them, looping his arm around Clark's neck. They fly back to Metropolis in silence.

The patio of Lex's penthouse is shiny from the rain. Clark lands and looks at Lex, waiting for him to say something.

"Vandal Savage?" says Lex.

"Still at large," says Clark. "We're working on it."

"Oh," says Lex. "Good. Do you want to come in for a drink, Clark?"

"I would like to come in," says Clark. "But no drink required."

This breaks the tension. Lex says:

"I wasn't sure if you adhered to a code of "what happens in the woods, stays in the woods."

"I don't," says Clark. "Do you?"

"No," says Lex, and kisses him.

Clark picks Lex up and carries him down the hall, bumping into furniture and knocking pictures askew. Lex does not stop kissing him until Clark throws him on the bed.

Lex's eyes glitter and he starts pulling off his clothes. Clark blurs out of costume and helps Lex finish the job. They roll on the bed, warm and naked, Lex's knee bumping Clark's hip.

"I'm going to fuck you," whispers Lex. "Fuck you so hard."

Clark whispers back:

"Not this time."

Lex hisses appreciatively.

Clark arranges Lex on his back and works his way around Lex's body with his tongue. Soft skin, ridges of hard muscle, dustings of tiny freckles. He takes his time. Lex alternates moans with orders: "Fuck me now, Clark!"

Clark ignores him. He flips Lex onto his stomach and licks and kisses every inch of him. Lex has progressed from moans to whimpers. Clark gently parts the cheeks of Lex's ass and dips his tongue; Lex humps the bed and pushes back to get more of Clark's tongue.

"Don't come yet," says Clark, and rolls him over. Lex's body is flushed rosy pink; his eyes are hazy with lust. Clark lubes his cock and Lex's hole. Lex wriggles the entire time, frantic to get Clark inside him. Clark pets his thighs:

"Easy, now."

Clark gathers Lex's legs over his shoulders and pushes inside him.

There's resistance; Lex is tight. So Clark takes it slow, easing his way. He can't be uncontrolled when he has his powers; he fucks Lex in slow, leisurely thrusts that make Lex shout and clutch Clark's shoulder.

The tight grip on his cock; the way Lex is staring at him wide-eyed, a drip of sweat on his cheek. Clark wants to sustain the sensation forever but a sudden clench of Lex's ass propels him over the top. He collapses onto Lex's sweaty chest.

Lex reaches for his cock: he hasn’t come yet. Clark pulls out of Lex and swallows him down, takes the long, elegant cock down his throat and drinks down every drop Lex gives him.

Clark crawls back up the bed and pulls Lex into his arms. Lex is still making tiny aftershock noises and Clark holds him and listens to the beat of his heart, the rush of his blood.

After a few minutes, Lex says, in a soft voice:

"Clark, I wreck things…"

"Not this," says Clark. "Not this time."

Lex says:

"But every time before -"

Clark props himself on an elbow.

"Lex, when we met, you drove a car into me. And I survived. You met your match that day. And so did I. We just didn't know it yet."

He waits for a reply. Lex lowers his head, presses a kiss to Clark's shoulder.

"I can handle you," says Clark.

Lex stares at him, then finally smiles. Clark reaches for Lex's hand, folds it in his. Lex says:

"You'd better not handle anyone else!"

And with that he falls asleep on Clark's chest.


End file.
